1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a display module, and more particularly, to a display module with slim boarder.
2. Description of Related Art
With the vigorous development of display technology, displays with various sizes, such as TV, computer screen, notebook computer, mobile phone, have been vigorously developed. Taking a notebook computer as an example, in addition to the requirements from the consumers on the displaying performance of the monitor display, such as resolution, contrast, viewing angle, the consumers further have increasing demand on the aesthetic appearance of the display itself. Therefore, the display manufactures have also put the devotions thereof to designing the slim boarder (narrow frame) to make the display more compact characteristic with the same display quality so as to meet consumer demand.
In terms of display, it is mainly composed of a display panel and a backlight unit, and wherein the backlight unit is generally constituted by a light guide plate (LGP), a light source and a plastic frame. The plastic frame is configured for carrying the above-described LGP and light source, and the display panel is also assembled onto the plastic frame. In general speaking, in order to firmly assembly the plastic frame with the appearance parts (for example, front frame and back frame) of the display and meanwhile to protect all the parts in the plastic frame and the display panel, usually a metallic bezel is used for cladding the plastic frame and the display panel, followed by using the front frame and back frame of the display to fix the metallic bezel and the display panel clad in the metallic bezel to the backlight unit. However, by using the above-mentioned design, the plastic frame of the backlight unit and the back frame and front frame of the display would overlap and cover each other, which leads the thickness of the boarder of the display unable to get thinner and thus the boarder of the display can not be made slim.